


Parting Gifts

by Amandajuly81



Category: Preacher
Genre: F/M, Lots of dirty smut, Sex Toys, general fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandajuly81/pseuds/Amandajuly81
Summary: He's leaving again. Maybe for good this time. But before he does, he's got quite a surprise for you





	Parting Gifts

“Cass, do you have to go?” you asked, your tone reflecting your disappointment at the brief visit the Irishman had paid you. “It’s just for a little while darlin’. I’ll be back before you know it.” Of this you were very much doubtful. What you and Cassidy had could never be described as a relationship. Your apartment was just a place for him to crash whenever he blew into town and the sex just seemed to go along with it. Sometimes you didn’t see him for weeks or months at a time and this time was no different. It had been 5 months since you last saw him. 5 months of nothing and suddenly there he was at your door with that cheeky little boy grin and a “miss me?” his only greeting. You knew better than to let him in but you couldn’t help yourself. As much as you hated to admit, you had missed him. And now just a few days later he was getting ready to leave again. Some yuppie businessmen had offered him a shit ton of money to come staff their private jet on a trip to God know where. And being perpetually broke, Cass couldn’t say no.

What you didn’t know was that he was partly taking the job for you. He wanted to make it up to you for all the times he had vanished on you, made you feel unimportant. The truth was you were very important to him. As much as he loved you, and he did love you, he knew it would never work out. He was 119 years old. A vampire. Things you could never find out. He had watched everyone he knew grow old and die. The thought of going through that heart breaking ordeal with you is what fueled his absences. But he always came back. And whenever he knocked on your door again a part of him always hoped you’d turn him away. That you would finally get sick of him and and tell him to fuck off for good. But you never did. You always welcomed him back in. It made leaving that much harder each time, but he forced himself to do it. And this would be the last time. He’d wire you some of the cash as soon as the job was done and never look back. This had to end tonight. He was going to make sure it would be a night neither of you ever forgot.

He sat down heavily next to you on the sofa, sliding a hand up your thigh. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom and you can give me a proper send-off, eh?” His voice was dark and soft against your neck causing goosebumps to form on your skin. It was like he cast a spell on you with every touch, kiss and nip. Rough, greedy hands reached under your shirt to caress your supple breasts. The moan that escaped you lips was all the invitation he needed to to slip his tongue between them, gently dancing with yours in an almost tender and loving way. Suddenly his hand were on you hips, pulling you swiftly down on to your back under his lanky frame. You breathe in his sense deeply. Mix of bourbon, cigarettes, sweat, something faintly metallic. Primal and predatory. Intoxicating and dangerous. Awakening an animal instinct from deep inside you. A fever burned through you as the two of you tore each other's clothes off until just the underwear remained. “Besides” he husked, looking down at your prone form, “it’s not like you’ll miss me that much. Not with that other boyfriend you’ve got.” The confused look on your face made him chuckle. He gathered you up in his arms, flung you over his shoulder and carried you to the other room, dropping you unceremoniously on the bed. Cocking an eyebrow he turned to your dresser, opening the top drawer and pulled out a 6 inch purple silicone vibrator. You had completely forgotten about that drunken late-night purchase. You felt your cheeks pink up with embarrassment that was quickly replaced with anger as you came to realization. “Hang on… How did you find that? Where you going through my stuff?!”

“Don’t you go changing subjects because you've been cheating on me with Barney the dinosaur's disembodied dick.” You gasped indignantly at his accusatory tone. “Or maybe… Maybe we should invite him to the party?” He said this more to himself into you but anyone could see where this train of thought was taking him. Brandishing it like a lightsaber he lept up to join you in the bed. “Oh yes young one. Tonight you shall feel the power of the Dark Side.” The two of you broke down into fits of giggles as you began wrestling for control of the fake phallus but Cassidy finally got the best of you. Pinning both your hands above your head, he nudged your legs apart with his knees, placing the head of the sex toy against your panty covered clit. “Do you surrender?” he asked haughtily. “Never!” you spat back, keeping up with his little game. “Then I’ll need to teach you some manners, my dear.” 

He turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting but the sensation still came as a bit of a shock. You wriggled beneath him, trying to get away but only managed to press the tip to yourself harder. Gradually he increased the speed until your hips began to buck on their own. You gave in, turning your head towards your shoulder, biting down hard on your lip to suppress the amourous squeal that was caught in you throat. “More?” he inquired. A weak fuck you was all you could muster. His face broke out in a wolfish grin as he removed the toy. You watched carefully as he pulled of your panties down with two fingers, then placed the end back on your now exposed womanhood. The direct contact pushed you over the edge causing an intense orgasm to rip through you. Finally he released his grip on your hands. Your wrists ached and you knew they would be bruised in the morning.

Quickly, he removed his boxers before pressing hungry kisses to your mouth. He ground his hips against yours, rubbing his hard cock along your soaking pussy. “Please” you whispered as he pulled back to gasp for breath. “Please what?” “Please fuck me.” “No no no. Not yet. I have other things planned before we get to that.” You let out a small mewling sound as he began sucking on you stiffened nipples, moving back and forth between the two equally. Ever so slowly he kissed and sucked his way down your torso until his face was directly in front of your core. His mouth and fingers worked in and around your folds for what seemed like hours. Wave after wave of pleasure crushed down upon you until you thought you would lose your mind. Every cell in your body felt like it was on fire. You couldn’t take anymore of this delicious torture and tried to push him away. Sensing your frayed nerves he crawled on top of you, lining up his cock with your entrance. “Hold on just a bit longer, love” he murmured as he pushed into you. A cry of pure ecstasy fled from you as he fucked you harder and harder with each stroke. Your last orgasm felt like being struck by lightning, electricity coursing through your veins. With a deep guttural groan, Cassidy found his release deep inside you. He rolled off you, both desperate to catch your breath.

The last thing you remembered before passing out was the gentle kiss he brushed against your forehead. He waited until he knew for sure you were dead asleep to climb out of the bed. He dressed as quickly and quietly as he could, gathering up all his meager belongings as he moved around your apartment. With fleeting glance at your sleeping beauty, he left forever, whispering “I love you” as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
